


Glitter in the Air

by Sarara3



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarara3/pseuds/Sarara3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is a sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1502219/chapters/3172955">Stars Watch Me Fall Apart</a> but it can totally be read as a stand alone fic.</p><p>This was beta read (first time I've ever had someone beta read) by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/graphic_winged_observer/profile">my awesome and wonderful sister</a>! I wanted her to read it because I didn't want it to sound awkward or forced. She says it doesn't, so I'm trusting her.</p><p>Let me know what y'all think!</p><p>The title comes from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3stsDXki__U">"Glitter in the Air" by P!nk</a>, which I listened to a lot while writing this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Glitter in the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lupinspotion02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupinspotion02/gifts).



> This story is a sequel to [Stars Watch Me Fall Apart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1502219/chapters/3172955) but it can totally be read as a stand alone fic.
> 
> This was beta read (first time I've ever had someone beta read) by [my awesome and wonderful sister](http://archiveofourown.org/users/graphic_winged_observer/profile)! I wanted her to read it because I didn't want it to sound awkward or forced. She says it doesn't, so I'm trusting her.
> 
> Let me know what y'all think!
> 
> The title comes from ["Glitter in the Air" by P!nk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3stsDXki__U), which I listened to a lot while writing this.

It had been five whole years, a solid deep space mission, in the black since Jen had seen or heard from Leonard McCoy. If she was being honest with herself, she still thought of him every day; she still missed him painfully every single day. No one on the crew really thought much of his absence, except that they didn’t fully understand why he’d gone. He had announced to close Enterprise friends that he was staying planetside to be with his family, but Uhura never believed him. She also knew better than to ask for a real explanation.

Being in space was the only real thing that kept Jen sane and she feared going back to Earth more than anything that she’d faced in deep space. Jen had been beaten and broken and captured as many times as she had surveyed and rescued and triumphed. Tristan had taken the opportunity to transfer onto the Enterprise as soon as Leonard had left and Jen thanked him constantly for it. She firmly believed that he was initially one of the reasons she stayed so strong. After a little while, she’d been able to stand on her own feet and she became like the Captain she used to be. But it had been a struggle. And going back to Earth was yet another struggle.

They landed and most of the crew was thoroughly pleased for a small leave. Jen had many meetings in the next couple of days with counsels and directors and officers. The only meeting she was looking forward to was any she would have with Pike. Jen and Tristan went back to her apartment after a long day of meetings and collapsed into bed. She didn’t sleep terribly well despite Tristan’s best efforts to help her.

The next morning, Jen woke long before her alarm and got up to go for a run. San Francisco had changed a little in the time that they’d been away, but she was still amazed by how beautiful an Earth city could be to her. After having seen the wonders and beauties of space and alien worlds, San Francisco could still impress her. She ran about 15 miles before she finally ended back up at her door. Tristan was inside making coffee and he was closing the oven on a quiche.

“Good morning, my sweaty girl!”

“‘Mornin’!” She walked over to him at the kitchen counter and tried to dodge away from kissing him. “Don’t, I’m gross!”

“I kiss you other times when you get sweaty.” He crowded her against the counter and licked at the salt on her neck.

“That’s mostly because you’re the one that gets me that way, you pervert.” She nuzzled his head up and licked into his mouth.

“Shower?”

“Shower.”

They stumbled to the bathroom, taking off clothing as they went. Jen was more than a little surprised that they managed to have sex and take an actual shower all before the water got cold. Once out of the shower, Tristan got dressed and went to check on breakfast. Jen walked naked to the bedroom and gathered an appropriate uniform in which to meet with Pike. The meeting would be lengthy, but she was looking forward to it. Butterflies moved about in her belly as she thought about seeing him again. She was never really back until she met with Pike; seeing him felt as much like coming home as being on the Enterprise. After drying her hair and putting it up, she did light makeup and got dressed. She carried the uniform jacket into the kitchen and set it on the back of a chair before going to get a cup of coffee.

“Breakfast is served, babe.” The smell of the quiche was heavenly and Jen moaned appreciatively as she took a bite.

“You’re wasted as a psychiatrist.” He laughed and kissed her cheek.

“So!” The enthusiasm in his voice surprised her a little and she wasn’t sure what to expect him to say next. She chewed slowly and waited for him to continue. “Are you going to see him?”

She swallowed her bite and said, “I have a meeting with him in about 40 minutes?”

“No, not Chris.” Jen frowned, confused. “Are you going to see Leonard?”

The name was like a slap in the face. “Why would I?”

“Because it’s been five years and you want to more than anything?”

“I…” Jen set her plate on the counter, suddenly not hungry anymore. “I hadn’t planned on it, no. Mostly because he likely lives with _his wife_. Or have you forgotten that’s why he left me?”

“Yeah, but it’s been five years, Jen. Things may have changed. I can’t believe you’re not going to see him.”

“Five years is plenty of time for him to decide he’s happier without me. Why are you asking about him?”

“I just know how much you loved him and how much you still do.” He shrugged, not convincing her that he was up to something. “I just thought you might want to.”

She frowned and sipped at her coffee thoughtfully. “What do you know?”

He chuckled and shrugged again. “Nothing. I just thought it would be something you’d want to do. I’m sorry for assuming.” Tristan tried to lean in to kiss her, but she stretched out of reach.

“What are you up to? And why would you be okay with me seeing him again?”

“I’m not up to anything, honey, I swear it. And I’d be okay with it because it would make you happy.” She started to protest, but he spoke over her. “Baby, I love you. But I’d be okay letting you go and seeing you with him because it would make you happy. That’s all I want for you in this world. Also, I know you’d never just cut me out of your life. You’d never really be able to get rid of me anyway.”

“I love you, Tristan, but you are making zero sense. Leonard didn’t want me so he left and I had to let him go. End of story!” She shoved out of his arms and moved to don her uniform jacket. Tristan grabbed her wrist lightly and turned her around. The look in her eyes was wounded and defensive.

“Jen, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” He hugged her around the shoulders. At first, she didn’t hug him back. Slowly, her resolve crumbled and she wrapped her arms around his middle. He rubbed at her back and kissed her hair. “Wanna get dinner later? Maybe hit up a club?”

“Sure. I’ll want to decompress after meeting with Chris. Got lots to talk to him about.” She smiled. They kissed again before saying their goodbyes and then Jen was out the door. Securing her uniform top, she stepped outside and put on her cap.

Any other day, Jen might walk to Pike’s office, but this morning she thought was running a little late and she just wanted to get there quickly. She hailed a cab and was at Starfleet in a matter of moments. On her way inside, she saw plenty of friendly and familiar faces. Every one of them greeted her warmly and she returned the sentiment. Finally, she reached Pike’s door and knocked.

“Enter!” Jen opened the door to find the man looking at the screen on his desk. She stepped inside, holding her cap under her arm, and stood at attention. He looked up to see her and his face broke out in a blinding smile. “Hi, kiddo! You’re a little early. At ease, for the love of god.”

Jen chuckled and stepped forward. “I know I’m early. I definitely thought I would be running late, though, so I took a cab.” Before she knew it, she was being embraced by the Admiral. Shows of affection were not out of the ordinary between them, especially when they were alone. They would occasionally take her by surprise, though, and this was one of those occasions. She pulled herself out of her musings and hugged him back.

“Missed ya, kid.” He drew back and smiled at her.

“I missed you, too.” She hadn’t realized just how much she missed him until he’d brought it up. They sat down.

“So, how was it?”

“You’ve read my logs. You know how it was.”

“We don’t have these meetings so I can be reminded that I read your logs, Jennifer.” He was playfully scolding her. “Your logs are the one thing I can always count on to be somewhat professional. Unless I get conflicting logs from your First Officer, that is.”

“What did that scheming, green-blooded backstabber say now?” Chris laughed at her.

“So there _is_ something to tell?” Jen blushed and he laughed harder.

“You’re in an awfully good mood today, Chris.” She was a little suspicious of his humor, but she wrote it off as him being pleased to see her.

“I’m just glad you made it home safe. From what I can tell, you had more than a couple scrapes along the way. I’m also real glad to see you doing so well after your probation.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Shall we get down to brass tacks, then?”

“I don’t see why not.”

Jen and Pike sat in his office for several hours, discussing her crew, the missions, the status of the Enterprise, and war stories. Pike was not-so-secretly jealous that Jen was able to still Captain a starship, especially one as fine as the Enterprise. They went down to the cafeteria to get something for lunch and sat outside in the San Francisco sunshine.

“How is Dr. Adams working out for you? You left him out of crew discussion this morning.”

Jen swallowed the large bite of food in her mouth. “Do you mean personally or professionally?”

Pike shrugged. “Both.”

“Professionally, he’s an exemplary crew member. He’s proven to be invaluable to me and my ship. Personally? He’s a really great friend and lover. I don’t know how I would have survived without him.”

“But, he’s not Leonard.”

Jen choked on the water she was drinking, but managed to not get any on her uniform. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“I’m just observing and reporting.”

“I thought that was _my_ job.”

“For Starfleet, yes.” Jen fixed him with the most incredulous look she could muster. “Look, all I’m saying is this; you love space and you love Leonard. I really think he makes you a better Captain. Space is not complete unless he’s there with you. _That_ is what makes the Enterprise home for you. Which brings me to an offer to prolong –”

“No no no!” Pike raised his eyebrows at her, daring her to continue interrupting him. She took the dare. “You don’t get to just spout that accusation and then segue into an undoubtedly fantastic offer from the Fleet! Why do you think you can do that? And why, for _fuck’s sake_ , is everyone suddenly harping on Bones? I don’t hear about him for five years and then he’s all anybody can talk about? Seriously? What the hell is going on?”

“First of all, watch your tongue, young lady. And second of all – _Second of all!_ ” Jen groaned, but paid attention. “The only thing any of us want is for you to be a good and happy Captain. We all want what’s best for you and we just happen to know that it’s Leonard. Can we move on?”

“No, we cannot!” Jen’s raised voice drew the stares of several officers and cadets in the area. Pike shushed her. Jen spoke next in a harsh stage whisper, leaning toward him. “Why is this coming up in conversation like it’s the easiest thing in the world to discuss? Because I’ll tell you something; it’s not for me! It’s still an open, festering wound!” She pointed a finger accusingly at him. “You tell me what in the hell is going on, Chris! What do you all know that I don’t? And how many is this ‘we’ you keep talking about? So help me, just give me answers. First Tristan and now you; What. Is. Going. On?!”

Pike took a breath before plunging forward in the aftermath of her rant. She certainly deserved answers. “Jocelyn moved back East with Joanna. Leonard never left San Francisco. And ‘we’ is really just me, Tristan, Uhura, and Spock.” Jen grunted, frustrated. “Listen, we just think you might be able to patch things up with him. He’s doing good work for the academy, but he’s just not the same since you left.”

“What you all seem to be forgetting is that _he_ left _me_. That kind of shit sticks with you and doesn’t really let go. Do you know how soul-crushingly painful something like that is?” Jen wiped angrily at the few tears that were bold enough to leave her eyes. “Have any of you considered that he might not _want_ to patch things up with me? Have _any of you_ had _any_ intelligent thoughts lately?”

“Jennifer Kirk!” She clammed up immediately, more surprised than anything else that the angry-father tone still worked on her. “I get that you’re angry this was all going on behind your back. And I get that you’re angry about the Leonard situation in the first place. But _do not_ assume that we’re all doing this for shits and giggles!”

“I didn’t –”

“Stop!” Her eyes were wide. He leaned closer to her. “None of us are in this to hurt you. We’re trying to help you. The both of you. Because neither of you have been the same since then and I just want to see my girl smiling again.” His ire left him and he reached out to stroke her arm, trying to comfort her. “You’re still the finest Captain we have and you’re still one of my favorite people in the whole world, but you’re not the same and I miss you. Just promise me you’ll think about it.”

Jen sighed and rubbed her forehead, attempting to alleviate some of the stress. “I promise, Chris. I’ll think about it.”

He stroked his hand along her cheek and rested it on the back of her neck. She leaned into the touch, grateful for the comfort. “That’s my good girl. Now can we get back to business?” A surprised laugh left Jen’s chest and she nodded, unable to believe him on so many different levels.

They went back up to Pike’s office for another couple of hours. They got quite a lot of business discussed and made appointments for follow-up meetings; they had crew reassignments to discuss and Jen had been offered the chance to be the first Captain to undertake ten year mission. The thought thrilled her and terrified her and she desperately wanted to accept, but more preparations needed to be taken care of before anything became official.

She unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped inside. Tristan wasn’t there, but she wasn’t sure if she should be expecting him or if they were meeting. She went to her bedroom and removed her uniform, hanging it up. Standing in only her undergarments, she looked into her closet and tried to decide what to wear. A thought struck her and she turned to the bag she’d packed from her quarters on the Enterprise. She dug through until she found a folder of special belongings.

In it was a letter from Sam, a drawing in crayon from Joanna, a photo of her in her Captain’s uniform standing in front of the dry-docked Enterprise for the first time, and the cards from Bones. She took them out from the rest and sat with them in her hands. They had sat in her desk drawer on the ship; she couldn’t bear to throw them away but she hadn’t wanted them displayed either. Before she could think too hard about what Tristan and Pike had said, someone was knocking at her door. She got up and walked over to flick the view screen to life. It was Tristan, so she opened the door without feeling the need to put pants on.

“You should always answer the door like this!” he said as he raked his eyes across her mostly naked form.

“Shut up. Where are we going tonight?”

“Out.”

Jen rolled her eyes. “Yes, thank you. But where?”

“It’s a surprise. Put on something nice!” Jen took this time to examine Tristan’s chosen attire for the evening; he looked very nice. He wore a nice, deep red suit and waistcoat with a black shirt. She forgot herself for a moment and licked her lips. “Down, girl!”

She blinked and blushed. Turning her back on him, she sauntered into her room. “Help me choose something?”

He crowded very close behind her and kissed her neck. “Of course.”

They mutually decided on a black bandage dress with a sheer collar. She paired it with sleek black pumps that buckled around her ankle. Tristan took her hand and led her downstairs to a cab. He whispered an address in the cabbie’s ear and they were off.

“What are you planning, Dr.?”

“You’ll find out soon enough, honey.”

They were in the cab for roughly fifteen minutes when Tristan pulled a blindfold out from his pocket and asked her to turn around. She warily let herself be blindfolded and then sat back again. He held her hand to ease her mind. The cab stopped and Tristan got out to help Jen onto the sidewalk. He guided her into a building and spoke in a low voice to someone.

“What’s going on, Tristan?” Her heart was beating fast and her stomach was fluttering.

“Just a few moments longer, love.” With that, he kissed her hair. Not once did he let go of her hand.

He guided her forward a few more steps and then stopped her. She heard elevator doors close and they rode up a mysterious number of floors. When they got out of the elevator, he reached up to undo the blindfold. It fell away from her eyes and she was greeted with the sight of her closest friends and family around a table with a cake on it. The cake read: “Congrats on the 10 year mission!”

“SURPRISE!” everyone shouted. Jen was certainly surprised!

Pike stepped forward, looking incredibly dapper; it helped that he still walked with his cane. He said, “I couldn’t help myself!” as he drew her into a tight hug.

“I thought you said it wasn’t official yet?”

“It’s not, but you’re the best candidate and I’m not about to let them tell you no.”

“Chris, this is too much!” Her friends had begun to swarm around her then, eager for their turn for a hug.

“My darling girl, it’s not enough.” He kissed her cheek and then passed her off to Uhura, who practically pounced on her.

“You have no idea how hard it was for me to keep this a secret!”

“How long have you known?” Uhura shrugged and looked shifty. “I can’t even – You’re fired! All of you are fired!” The room erupted in laughter.

The rest of the evening was filled with cake and gourmet food and flowing alcohol and a levity that Jen had not felt for a long time. As the evening was winding down, Jen took a moment to stand outside on the balcony. The breeze was wonderfully refreshing on her warm skin. The door opened again and Uhura came to join her.

“How are you, lady?” Jen asked.

“I’m great! I’m really glad this worked. And I’m so pleased about the mission! You deserve every bit of this!” They hugged tight and then fell into a companionable silence. The city at night was just as pretty as the city in the sunlight. Jen sighed happily and held Uhura’s hand in hers. “I have a question…”

“You sound like I’m not going to like this… Should I get another drink first?”

Uhura laughed, only somewhat humorless. “Probably, yeah.” Jen did and brought one out to her friend as well. “Chris told me how you reacted to his questions about Leonard earlier.”

“Oh, Christ…”

“I just wanted to be able to say my piece! You don’t have to like it or even listen that hard. But I wanted you to know he still talks about you all the time.”

This gave Jen pause. “He does?” She nodded. “Why?”

“Seriously?!”

“Sorry…”

“He still loves you, Jen, and everyone knows you still love him. Hell, Tristan knows and is still okay with it! Len knows he fucked up and he’s sorry. And, for what it’s worth, he’s never even thought about dating anyone else after Jocelyn left again with Jo.”

“Yeah, Chris told me she moved back East.”

“Did he tell you when it happened?” Uhura was almost gleeful about the situation. It made Jen a little uncomfortable. This was a man’s life and family falling apart!

“He didn’t mention it, no.”

“It happened a month after we took off again. Joanna and Jocelyn have been gone for nearly the entire five years. And Leonard has been here this whole time.”

Jen wasn’t sure how to take the information. She sipped at her drink and then asked, “So, what was your question?”

“Will you really not talk to him? Give him a chance?”

“That was two.”

She earned a swat on the arm for her sass. “Jen!”

“I mean, I don’t really know. We haven’t spoken for five years and I don’t know what I’d say to him.”

Uhura laid her head on Jen’s shoulder and nuzzled lightly. “Let _him_ talk to _you_ , babe.”

“I’ll think about it…”

“That’s all I wanted.” Uhura kissed her cheek.

Jen slept very poorly that night because she was thinking about Bones. Tristan had opted to stay with her, just in case she needed anything. He held her close as he fell asleep and as the night wore on, he shifted away. She rolled over to watch his sleeping figure. Tristan was one of the finest men she’d ever met and she felt a little guilty for considering giving Bones another chance. Tristan didn’t deserve that.

“I can hear you thinking.” the man in front of her croaked.

“I’m sorry.”

He opened his eyes and slid closer to her. “What’s on your mind?”

“I’m thinking I’m a horrible person.”

“For wanting to still be with him?”

“More or less.”

Tristan wrapped her up in his arms and said, “I told you, honey, if you decided to give him a chance and get back together with him, it would be okay. I want you to be happy and if this would ensure that, then you should do it. And you need to stop thinking that I don’t deserve to have that happen to me because I’ve already aired my feelings several times.”

“How did you know I was thinking you don’t deserve this?”

“Because I know how your mind works, Jen.” He kissed her forehead and said, “Stop debating and just go to him.”

Jen sighed and snuggled closer. “I’ll think about it…”

After sleeping for maybe two hours cumulatively, Jen got up and went for another run. This time, she ran double the distance and ended up twice as tired. She stumbled, exhausted, into her apartment to discover that Tristan had already left. There was a brown bag left on the counter with a note beside it. There was a cranberry walnut muffin in the bag and the note read:

_Go to Strata at Mission Bay. Thank me later.  
Love you._

_~ Tristan_

She shook her head and got in the shower. As she washed the sweat from her body, she thought about the note. Tristan knew where Bones was living. Why did he know that? Should she be concerned that her current lover and best friend was in communication with her old lover and best friend? The shower ended up not being as relaxing as she wanted it to be.

Back in her room, she stood in her underwear and looked at her clothes. Jeans would be just fine, she decided, but what shirt to wear?

Wait… Was she really deciding to follow Tristan’s note? Was she going to see the man who broke, yet still owned, her heart?

“Fuck it!”

She chose a simple heather grey tank top and a leather jacket, put on the selected jeans, then tied up her boots, and headed out the door. To prolong the journey – or to give herself time to change her mind, she couldn’t be certain which – she walked from her apartment to the address Tristan had given.

The building itself was gorgeous and Jen spent too much time looking up at it, trying to decide which was belonged to him. There was a plaque by the door, listing everyone who lived in the building by their numbered buzzer. She raked her eyes down the plaque until…

“McCoy – 1203”

She huffed out a breath and tried to steel her nerves. A resident opening the door startled her, but not enough to keep her from reaching out to grab it before it closed. She slipped inside and stood by the elevator.

“Come on, just go up!” she whispered angrily to herself.

She reached out and pressed the elevator call button. The door dinged and opened; Jen stepped inside and pressed her destination button before she could lose the courage to do so. Her heart was hammering inside her chest and she was afraid she would be sick. Her hands began to shake and she clenched them in a futile effort to make them stop. When she reached the twelfth floor, she stepped out and looked around.

There were only four apartments on the floor; Bones’ was to her left. The carpet was lush and bright blue. The comfort of it did little to ease her anxiety. Her breath was coming quicker with every step she took. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of 1203. Her hand visibly trembled as she reached out to knock.

Five quick, terrified knocks.

Four trembling breaths.

Three audible footsteps from inside.

Two seconds to decide to run.

One confused and wounded doctor.

“Jen?” Leonard’s voice was so small.

“Hi.” Jen’s was somehow smaller.

They stood there for what felt like an eternity. Jen was breathing raggedly and trying not to pull off her own skin. Bones was holding onto the door a little harder than necessary because he’d suddenly found that his knees weren’t well enough to keep him standing.

“Uhm… Do you want to come in?”

“Yes. I think I do.”

He stepped aside and watched her enter the room like he wasn’t sure she was real. He closed the door behind his back, unwilling to look anywhere but at her. She turned around and smiled awkwardly at him; Bones was convinced there was nothing more beautiful in the world.

Neither of them was sure what to say at first.

“So…” Jen started.

“How much convincing did it take to get you here?” The question surprised her.

“Apparently not much. I was ganged up on yesterday on three separate occasions and then this morning, Tristan left a note with your address on it.”

Bones laughed, a little embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t know they’d gang up on you.”

“I wasn’t sure I’d come…” she whispered. He looked at her, eyes wounded. “I spent a lot of time downstairs thinking I should just go home. But… I had to know why you wanted me here?”

He shifted his weight on his feet and sniffled a little.

“I assume you’ve been told that Jocelyn left me again?” Jen nodded. “Do you know why?” Jen shook her head. “It was because I was so upset and despondent that she couldn’t handle being married to me again. Jo tried to help and it worked for a while, but Jocelyn decided that enough was enough and I wasn’t trying hard enough for her and she was going back home.” He sighed and strode over to the kitchen to make drinks. He sat hard on a stool by the counter.

“Jesus, Bones, I’m sorry.”

“It’s actually not as bad as it sounds. I still have my relationship with my daughter, and that’s what this was all really about anyway, right?” Jen shrugged her agreement. “I can understand her frustration with me, though.”

Jen walked carefully over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. He leaned heavily into the touch.

“I think she knew before I did that I’d never be happy with anyone unless it was you.” The statement hung thick in the air. He looked at her, sadness written all over his face. “I’m just sorry it took me so long to figure it out.”

Jen’s heart seized in her chest and she was again unable to breathe properly. “Bones, I –”

“Listen, darlin’, it’s alright. I understand if you’ve moved on. Tristan is a really great guy. I just wanted the chance to tell you that I’m sorry for being an asshole and a moron.” He sighed and put his glass down, shoulders sagging. “And I’d give anything – _anything_ – to be back on that ship with you.”

That was all it took for Jen’s resolve to crumble. She surged forward, grabbing him with one hand at his jaw, the other at the back of his neck, and kissed him. His surprise kept him from kissing her back right away, but soon enough, he regained his composure and pulled her closer. They kissed desperately for several long moments before Jen pulled away to just hug him. She stubbornly tried to keep from crying, but it didn’t really work.

“I should be the one apologizing.”

“Like hell!”

“Well, I should apologize as well, how about that?” Bones nodded, not letting go of her and just reveling of the weight of her in his arms; finally! “I was really wrong and stupid to send you away. I knew it as soon as it happened, but I thought I was being an adult for once.”

“You thought you were doing the right thing. So did I. It just turns out we were both spectacularly wrong.”

Jen fought the sting of tears and anger in her nose before letting everything go. “I’ve never hated anyone as much as I hate myself for letting you go!” A wrecked and damaged sob was ripped from her before she could control it. She sounded so weak and so small, even to herself. Bones simply hugged her as tight as he could manage and tried to let her feel that he forgave her.

He buried his hand in her hair and whispered, “I have never wasted a second hating you.” The statement drew another sob from her and she collapsed further against him. He wrapped his arms around her tighter to help keep her upright.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, Bones!” Jen could no longer control her voice and keep it intelligible, so she simply cried and clung to him like a lifeline.

Bones’ heart was in his throat and he found it a little hard to breathe, let alone speak, but he managed to say, “Darlin’, it’s okay. It’s alright. I forgive you, darlin’, I do.”

Jen choked on a laugh and hiccupped. “Why?”

He stroked her tear soaked hair from her face and fixed her with an intense stare. “Because I love you, Jen.”

Jen stared back at him, lower lip trembling pathetically. “I will never understand why you love me… But, I love you, too.”

All the anxiety and stress seemed to just bleed out of the room as a whole and Bones kissed her soundly, but without agenda. Jen was suddenly so exhausted and she just wanted to lay down. Even after five years, Bones knew her well enough to be able to tell what she needed. He stooped to pick her up and carry her to his room. He laid her down on his side of the bed because he had yet to straighten the covers. Before moving to his comm, he took off her boots and her jacket and set them on his desk chair.

Jen tried to stay awake, but her internal struggle coupled with the soul-satisfying reunion had tired her beyond belief. Before she knew it, her eyes were drooping and she was sagging into the bed. Briefly, she was able to open her eyes and focus on Bones gazing at her, comm in hand. She vaguely heard him say “I’ve got her…” before she fell asleep completely.

Jen slept like a rock for a long time. Bones was content to let her, but he never left the room for fear it would turn out to be a dream. In her sleep, she reached out for his hand and held it in hers as though her life depended on it. At one point, Bones shifted away from her so he could crawl up under the covers and she whined pathetically and adorably. He chuckled and snuggled back quickly up against her which made her sigh contentedly. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and blinked at him.

“I’m really here, aren’t I?”

Bones smiled. “Bet yer ass, you are.”

“Can I ask something?”

“Anything.”

“Why did you not go back to Georgia when Jocelyn left?”

Bones sighed and smiled at her, a little sad. “You told me five years ago that everyone leaves. I wanted to be the first one to stay, even if you didn’t come back.”

Jen covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the sob that wanted to escape her. Tears sprung into her eyes and quickly fell, splashing against the pillow. She threw her arms around his neck and nuzzled him hard. He pulled her to him as tight as he could manage without breaking her. For a long time, he just held her and let her cry. He tried his best not to cry as well, but it was a futile effort because he was so very happy to have her back and to have her be as happy as he was.

She mumbled something into his neck. “What was that, darlin’?”

She rolled onto her back to get a better look at him, but kept one hand on his neck and her other held one of his. “Come home with me.”

“Can’t we just stay her for a little while longer?” He wasn’t yet ready to move now that he had her in his arms again.

“No, I mean to the Enterprise. Come _home_ with me.”

The request stunned him for a long moment. He stared at her, dumfounded, and then said, “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dress I wrote about is [this one](http://hottopic.scene7.com/is/image/HotTopic/500696_hi?wid=1360) and the shoes are [these](http://us.christianlouboutin.com/us_en/shop/women/bettina.html) in case anyone was wondering :3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! I know the last one was angsty, but I figured that the request for a sequel was for a happier ending.
> 
> Also, this was written by request of [Lupinspotion02](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupinspotion02/profile). I hope you like it!!! <3


End file.
